Puente
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Nadie le había dicho que para ir en busca de Chihiro debería pedir ayuda a un Avatar, puente entre los dos mundos. Ni mucho menos le dijeron que él podría ser el segundo humano en caerle bien... — "Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Hayao Miyazaki' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


**Disclaimer: ni Avatar: la leyenda de Aang o el mundo de Hayao Miyazaki me pertenecen, solamente la trama del fic es de mi completa autoría.**

"Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Hayao Miyazaki' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"

 **Puente**

El muchacho de cabello negro observaba al bailarín Avatar creando una bola de aire en la que podía hacer piruetas… a medias. No paraba de hablar una sola vez y, al estar en su forma de dragón, no podía más que escuchar lo que decía hasta oírlo callar y tener un intento propio de charla. Resultaba que podía entablar una conversación que, parecía, era telepática, pero no había caso a sus intentos fuertes de ignorarlo.

¡Que era un dragón! ¡Y ese niño calvo era la única cosa que lo entendía y al mismo tiempo ni le daba la razón!

— _Avatar…_

—¡Eh, mira, Dios del río, el portal que nace en la ciudad está cerca!

El muchacho no tenía más de doce años, su cabeza era calva completamente y su boca parecía no querer cerrarse jamás. Llevaba algo de cinco horas con él y ya se sabía una historia que tendría unos millones de años.

No sabía qué número de Avatar era él, no se lo había dicho. Sus ganas de jugar estaban en cada paso que daba y en cada gesto había algo de inocencia.

Si bien eran contadas las personas esparcidas por el planeta que podían controlar algún elemento, el Avatar siempre nacería con el poder de dominar los cuatro. Pero que ya no había necesidad de aprender a controlarlos del todo o de explotar su potencial, porque pasados los años, pelear resultó no haber servido de nada. Por eso mismo, ahora su responsabilidad única era mantener la paz entre humanos y espíritus, lo cual resultaba extremadamente fácil para él (según decía), sin necesidad de usar la fuerza.

Eran esas las razones que lo llevaban a pasarse horas en ese otro mundo al que prácticamente él y nadie más podía acceder, lo que lo llevó a encontrarlo rápido también.

 **..**

 _Zeniba, pese a su buena conducta, había arrugado el entrecejo cuando vio el desconcierto en los ojos del espíritu dragón. Acababa de decirle la única forma en que un espíritu podía pasar al mundo de los humanos y se ganaba una clara mirada con un "no te creo". La anciana ahora mismo se volteaba para indicarle que la siga dentro, así explicaría con más detalle…_

 _Sin Cara hubo servido el té con cuidado y dejado pasteles cuando la mujer reiteró._

— _El Avatar es el puente entre los dos mundos, jovencito. Nuestro plano está dentro del mundo de los espíritus, quizá más lejos de lo que normalmente se conoce, pero estamos aquí… —bebió té tranquilamente, Haku por su parte, ignoraba completamente su taza. No entendía cómo era que para pasar de un mundo a otro todo dependiese de un semi-humano. ¡¿Quién pondría en manos de un humano la seguridad de todos?!_

— _Zeniba, lo lamento, pero sigo sin saber cómo encontrarlo o cómo podría ayudarme…_

— _A eso voy, ten paciencia —dijo con una diminuta sonrisa de diversión, dejando la taza sobre la mesa otra vez—. Nuestro plano es más complejo, querido. Tienes que pasar al primer plano espiritual para después cruzar el portal que te llevará donde quieres. El problema es que, sin el Avatar, al caer en el primer plano te transformarás en dragón permanentemente. Y creo que es algo imposible que la joven Chihiro pueda llevarte de la mano siendo que eres un dragón, por lo que sé, en ese mundo ya están extintos…_

 _Apenas entonces la charla tomaba algo de importancia para él, por lo que sostuvo la taza entre sus manos por primera vez, dando un pequeño sorbo en lo que intentaba concentrarse en prestar atención y borrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

— _El Avatar puede darte tu forma humana y llevarte a que cruces el portal para encontrarla, incluso él podría buscarla para ti si las cosas salen lo suficiente bien. Se dice que los Avatares suelen ser personas que gustan de viajar y meterse en problemas por un amigo._

 **..**

— _Joven Avatar_ … —le intentó llamar otra vez, éste le miró por sobre el hombro, mostrando una sonrisa levísima tras la cara de un niño que sabe sobre haber metido la pata.

—Lo lamento, Dios del río, es solo que me entusiasmé ante la idea de poder hablar con alguien más estando aquí dentro. Casi no tengo amigos desde que me dijeron que soy el Avatar…

El joven dueño de la calva se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, elevando una de sus manos hasta tocar la frente del dragón a palma completa. Ambos cerraron los ojos en cuanto la luz que surgió por entre sus pieles los encegueció. Pronto el Avatar sintió cabello en la punta de sus dedos y Haku notó que estaba metros más bajo.

Los ojos grises del más joven se abrieron como platos al notar que el dragón con que había pasado su día se había vuelto un muchacho de incluso unos cinco o seis años más que él, habiéndolo dejado con la mano estirada hacia arriba, aun tocando la frente del ahora joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—¡Vaya magia! —admiró el Avatar, observando su mano y al muchacho de forma seguida—. No pensé que fuese de forma tan natural. ¡Lo siento! No acostumbro mucho a esto —se revolvió el pelo, nervioso por sus palabras, Haku se agachó en busca de quedar más o menos a su altura—. ¿Ahora puedes decirme cómo es tu nombre? Porque hay muchos dioses de ríos…

Sonrió tenuemente al muchacho. Porque se veía muy bueno y además desesperado por tener un amigo de verdad. Zeniba le había dicho que los Avatares eran conocidos por la lealtad a sus amigos, porque se notaba que por la costumbre de estar solos no harían nada para intentar perderlos.

Zeniba también le había dicho que podría aprender muy bien sobre sentimientos si se quedaba con él, puesto que no habría mejor demostrador de éstos.

—Puedes decirme Haku.

—¡Yo me llamo como uno de mis antepasados! Hasta me han dicho los espíritus que me parezco a él por la calva —rió divertido por su propio recuerdo en ese instante—. Soy Aang.

—Avatar Aang, ¿podría ayudarme a encontrar a alguien?

—Oye, por tu carga espiritual, diría que tú solo podrías encontrar a cualquier persona que conozcas si tocas una de las lianas que hay fuera del portal.

El aire del mundo humano definitivamente era muchísimo más pesado, quizá porque le era sumamente necesario respirarlo. Tosió un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse y poder reconocerse a sí mismo en medio de una jungla, saliendo de un cilindro de luz gigante a sus espaldas.

—¡Esto es Ciudad República! Una de las ciudades más antiguas, luego de la Capital de la Nación del Fuego y la del Reino Tierra…

El sonido de los autos yendo y viniendo por las autopistas, aparentemente cerca, le traía el pequeño sentir de verse completamente perdido. Si no se hubiera recargado en uno de los troncos de lianas que más cerca tenía, ni los llamados del joven Aang podrían haberlo reanimado. La sola idea de tener un mundo entero, y lleno de gente, por recorrer, lo habrían perturbado.

Los bellos de su cuello se encresparon cuando la vio de espaldas, teniendo su calor de cerca y una hermosa sonrisa que había crecido en ella tras los años que llevaban sin verse. Ella se veía como una adolescente cualquiera, aun llevando la cola de caballo y los ojos cafés, las mejillas ya habían dejado su lado infantil, al igual que su cuerpo.

Se formó una línea en su mente, la cual cruzaba distintas partes y separaba el punto donde él estaba del de donde ella se encontraba.

—Avatar Aang, prometo que cada instante que tenga lo utilizaré para estar con usted en el mundo espiritual. Intentaré que no estés solo nuevamente.

—Ella ha de ser muy importante, ¡invítame a la boda!

El joven Avatar sacudía sus brazos, despidiéndolo justo antes de que cruzara la puerta de embarque. Al despertar ya se sentía estar bajo un cielo completamente distinto, las voces por los parlantes tenían ganas de taladrarle la cabeza.

 _Pero lo valía._

Las líneas en su cabeza no dejaban de mostrarle el camino, como si una parte de su mente hubiese fotografiado aquella imagen que las lianas le enseñaron para saber dónde se encontraba la única persona que conocía en todo ese mundo (primera que el mismísimo Avatar).

 _Era tan importante volver a verla…_

Su cabeza se apagó en un segundo, dejó de ver la línea brillante que lo guiaba y se notó otra vez perdido entre las personas…

—¿Realmente crees que podría valer esto?

 _Ésa era su voz._

Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia uno de sus lados, notando una cabellera castaña recogida en una liga brillante que irradiaba una magia prácticamente inservible en ese mundo. Ésa era la razón por la que había podido rastrearla con tanta fortuna.

Enterró su mirar verde en ella, quizá tanto que por eso se sintió observada. El par de ojos cafés volteó a mirarlo, y se abrieron en enormidad al verlo y reconocerlo.

Aang soltó las lianas, sonriendo con diversión y orgullo, llevando las manos tras su cabeza y comenzando a caminar en cualquier dirección por el mundo espiritual. Le habían comentado que unir personas, aquellas que realmente se merecen estar juntas, traía miles de sentires plenos al corazón de quien ayudó a reunirlas.

 _¿Quién diría que los traería también al corazón del puente?_

 **Fin.**

Si en algún momento, por esas casualidades de la vida, tengo que volver a escribir sobre un crossover entre estos dos, puede que actualice con un segundo capítulo o (lo que podría ser mejor) puede que no sea el real final si es que gusta la historia, no sé…

Los que leyeron, review por favor. Los que no, lean y pasen al primer indicio de esta línea.

¡Besos enormes a todos!


End file.
